The Unbreakable Bond Between Brothers
by legendofgem
Summary: The Winchesters found themselves a case in the mysterious town of Mystic Falls when Damon goes rogue after losing Stefan. But he has a plan to bring him back. Will Damon be able to resurrect Stefan or will he be slaughtered by the Winchesters?


A/N: The Vampire Diaries ends its series with younger brother, Stefan Salvatore, reverting back to a human with the cure and dying while holding his first lover, Katherine, in his arms as hell flames engulf the both of them. Quite frankly, I don't like this ending so in this story Damon will try to bring his little brother back. But of course, first Damon must grieve in the worst possible way by going on a ruthless killing spree. These actions lead the infamous Winchester brothers to the town of Mystic Falls. Fortunately for Damon, the Winchesters' know a reaper and the king of Hell. Will Damon be able to bring his brother back without being slaughtered by Sam and Dean?

**Disclaimer: Some events in this story are skewed in order to make it work. In the series finale of The Vampire Diaries, Bonnie Bennett destroys hell and she is unable to teleport people with her magic, but she can resurrect with some minor consequences. And although her life was linked to Elena's, she reversed that spell so they could both live. Also, Damon and Elena take the cure for vampirism and live out their lives together until death. Therefore, this story will take place in hell of Supernatural, Elena will still be asleep, and Damon will still be a vampire.**

In the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia mysterious things appear in the news. Strange killings from presumed animal bites, people go missing without a trace, and sightings of some people with those that they normally wouldn't be caught dead with. Sheriff Matt Donovan has just been alerted that Damon Salvatore has gone on a rampage and killed 10 people just this week. Matt and Damon aren't the closest of friends, in fact Matt actually never liked the idea of befriending vampires, but did it for Elena's sake. Matt understands that Damon is just grieving the loss of his little brother, Stefan, but he can't condone this behavior. With news spreading quick, the Winchesters stumbled upon this case and arrived a day later because it seemed a bit suspicious that people were being murdered and nothing was being done to stop it. Once Sam and Dean arrive in their black 1967 Chevy Impala, they show Matt their fake FBI badges and offer their services. Matt doesn't hesitate to tell them about the vampires that have ran the town for decades because he's all for saving humanity. One important message Matt sends them off with is Damon's ability to compel people, so they must ingest vervain to become immune to compulsion as it is a weakness to vampires. "Compulsion?", Dean asks. "Ain't no vamp gonna compel me because his head will be sent flying before he even thinks about compelling me", he boasts while taking the vervain. Matt feels bad for betraying Elena's wishes, but he believes this is the right call.

When Sam and Dean leave the sheriff's station, they do their usual run around the neighborhood asking questions about the victims. One house that they stumble upon is that inhabited by Damon himself. They ask Damon a series of questions involving the missing people and his answers are all sarcastic and cold. "Missing people? People die and go missing all the time, what else is new?", Damon says while widening and rolling his eyes. This causes suspicion and Sam asks if they may come in. They scope out the place and Damon offers them a glass of bourbon. Sam declines the offer as he is staying in his professional character while Dean accepts it. The conversation continues and Dean comes to enjoy Damon's company; he thinks they have similar personalities. Back at the motel they're staying at while in town Sam asks Dean if he noticed anything strange at the Salvatore manor. Dean replies, "Nothing strange, but the guy has great taste in booze!" The concerned Sam replies, "Don't you think it's a little weird that he wasn't the least bit concerned about what's going on around here?" "Maybe he just doesn't care", says Dean. The brothers didn't realize they had entered the home of a vampire because Damon never introduced himself and Damon had no idea they were hunters.

After his encounter with the Winchesters, Damon seeks help from Bonnie, Elena's best friend who is a witch. "Hey Bon Bon, I plan to bring my dearest little brother back and I need you to do your witchy voodoo magic to do so. So help me out why don't you?" Even though over the years Bonnie and Damon have grown to be close friends, Bonnie still hates him and refuses to help him. "If you have a plan it always involves people dying. So no thanks", retorted Bonnie. "Oh Bonnie, but imagine the benefits! I get my brother back, I'll leave you alone, people stop dying, and everything's back to normal". "Did you forget that Stefan is the reason Enzo's dead? Because I didn't", she scoffed. "So let's bring him back too, it's a win win!" Bonnie glares at him, he's smiling back at her. "What's the plan?", Bonnie asks rolling her eyes.

Sam and Dean still investigating the case, but can't seem to find the vampire. The vampires they're used to fighting aren't the same as Damon. Their vampire foes have long, retractable fangs at all times and usually hide in nests during the day. Damon however, can walk around during the day because he has a ring made by a witch and appears human all the time until he comes in contact with blood or wants to pose a threat. Due Sam suspecting Damon, they pay him another visit. Approaching Damon's home, Dean notices the cars in his garage. A red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe which belonged to his brother and his blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible that his brother had rebuilt for him as a Christmas gift. Dean excitedly runs up to the cars and says, "That's a pretty nice '69 Camaro you got there!" "Thanks, my brother rebuilt it for me after I wrecked it. That's his Porsche over there", Damon says removing the covering from Stefan's car. Dean whistles in amazement at the sight of the car and rubs his hand across the hood. "Wow, where's your brother? You should call him up so we can take this baby for a ride!" "Well, I'd call my brother if he were available, but he's dead". An embarrassed Dean steps away from the car, "Oh. Uh. *clears throat* I'm sorry for your loss". "Don't be. Because I'm gonna bring him back". Sam and Dean look at each other in confusion. "You'r- you're gonna what?" said Sam. Damon uses his vamp speed to appear behind Sam to explain, "Oh, you see I'm a vampire and I have a witch friend. And this is the part where you A) run or B) try to kill me, but I advise you not to choose B but it's your choice" and he ends with a malicious smirk and shrug while he appears back in the garage leaning on his car. Dean startled by Damon's sudden appearance beside him and still confused about how he moved so quickly says, "Vampire? And I was just starting to like you, but now I guess I'm gonna have to chop your head off. Vamps are my specialty". Sam attempts to run back to the car for weapons, but Damon stops him "Where do you think you're going lumberjack?" as he holds him in a chokehold. "Sam!", yells Dean. Damon proposes a deal to Dean, "If you let me resurrect my brother, I promise not to hurt yours. Not too badly at least. Maybe I'll suck his blood or turn him into a vamp or maybe I'll just compel him to kill you. That's one less thing I'll have to do. Your choice." Dean standing in a combative stance shoots Damon and realizes that it was ineffective because Damon heals quickly. "Wrong choice, my friend", Damon says to Dean. "Now I guess I'll have your brother here kill you". Damon attempts to compel Sam and it doesn't work. A confused and angry Damon flees the scene before Sam is able to attack. Sam says to Dean rubbing his neck, "Told you he was suspicious!" "Yeah, well the man has good taste!"

Meanwhile, Bonnie is working on a spell to open the gate to Hell. Although she destroyed Hell once, Damon convinced her that there's another realm that's been opened by a Devil's Trap and he wants to be sent there. In order to fulfill Damon's wish, Bonnie must put her own life on the line by using more power than she can handle by calling on to the ancestors for spiritual magic. If Bonnie uses too much power, her nose will start bleeding and she may die if overworked. But if she dies, then Damon's girlfriend, Elena will awaken from an eternal slumber as her life is linked to Bonnie's. This may be an advantage for Damon seeing as how he's only trying to resurrect Stefan and not Enzo. Upon his arrival Damon asks, "Hey Bon, how's that spell coming along?" "I'm working on it Damon", she replied with a scowl. Within moments Bonnie is able to do the spell and sends Damon on his way. Sam and Dean arrive shortly after he's already gone. "Damn it, we're too late!", says Dean. "What are we gonna do now?", asks Sam. "I guess we're gonna have to give the king of Hell a call and ask for a favor. You call him" "Me? Why me? You're his favorite and I'm not too fond of asking Crowley for favors" "Bitch" "Jerk" "Fine, I'll call him", decided Dean as Sam chuckles. "Oh Squirrel, my favorite Winchester. What business do you have with me today that's going to get me killed?", answers Crowley. Dean rolls his eyes, "Crowley, Sam and I need a round trip to Hell. We have a vamp to kill. Can you make that happen?" "Is that all? I thought you were calling to hangout like old times" and just with a snap of his fingers, the Winchesters were now in Hell.

While on the hunt for Damon, Sam and Dean run into an unexpected resident of Hell. Adam Milligan, the third brother who was kept a secret from Sam and Dean from their father. Unlike his brothers, he grew up with a "normal" life instead of the hunter life. But since he has Winchester blood, he was bound to become part of it. Adam resents his brothers for leaving him in Hell after only meeting them a couple times. Adam was trapped with the archangel, Michael, as his vessel. Dean told Sam that they'll find Adam, but he didn't think the reunion would be like this. "You guys left me here and never came back!", yelled Adam. "Well look, we're here now", Dean jokes. "Dean, seriously?", scolded Sam. "Look Adam, we're sorry for leaving you here. But we're here now, so get up and let's go!" "No. How do I know I can trust you and you won't leave me again?" "Because you're a Winchester. We look out for each other", said Sam. "What if Michael comes looking for me?" "Then we'll shove this here angel blade right through his heart. Now you can either stand there and get your ass kicked by Michael or you can come with us and help cut this vamp head off", snapped Dean. Adam scurried behind his brothers to aid in the fight.

On Damon's arrival to Hell, he immediately rips the hearts out of every demon that approaches him with no questions asked. He's on a mission to bring Stefan back for his own peace and nothing's going to get in the way of that. Wandering aimlessly through the halls of Hell, Damon finally stumbles upon a dark hallway with a single room at the end of it. Damon creeps down the hall, slowly approaching the eerie door. This door has a small, barred window to where Damon can peek inside. Low and behold he can see Stefan in there. Damon is now trying to break down this door, but he isn't strong enough. With all the noise he's making, this leads the Winchesters straight to him. Now standing at one end of the hallway is Damon and at the other is the Winchesters. Immediately, Sam and Dean open fire on Damon to distract him. Damon laughing, "Haven't you idiot's learned that bullets won't kill me?" then he flashes his vampire eyes at them. This sight frightens the young Winchester to whom Damon did not realize was with them. "Ooh, what do we have here?" Damon questions as he speeds over to Adam, throwing Sam out of the way in the process. "Sammy!", yells Dean. "Looks like you boys brought me a little refreshment", he says with his fangs pointed out at Adam's neck. Dean still fascinated by his speed, yet frustrated that he pulled that trick on him again says "Listen vamp. I'm tired of your games and I'm about ready to kick your ass, you son of a bitch". "Well, you'll have to fight this guy first", Damon says as he compels Adam and pats his shoulder before going back to opening Stefan's door. While Sam was down, he managed to cover the door with vervain. This means Damon can't touch it, so this upsets him. He grabs Sam and tells him that's the worst thing he could have done and proceeds to bite into his neck. In the midst of Dean's battle of not harming the compelled Adam, he sees this and rushes to Sam's side. Before reaching Sam, Dean noticed a syringe that Sam dropped. It's filled with vervain. Dean injects Adam with it and he is no longer under Damon's compulsion. Damon informs Dean that Sam will live and he'll heal him only if Dean helps him open the door. The angry Dean agrees to Damon's deal and searches through the weapon bag to find something to open the door. An explosion occurs and Stefan's door bursts open. Damon rushes in searching for Stefan and suddenly he appears to say in shock, "Damon!?" "Hello brother", Damon replies with a smirk as they proceed to hug each other. "Alright vamp. I huffed and I puffed and I blew your stupid door down, now heal my brother". Damon walks over to Sam while biting his wrist and tells Sam to drink his blood and his wound will heal in no time. Sam follows his order with no problem as he has already consumed demon blood before. Stefan walks over and asks, "Who are these people?" "Long story little brother. But you'll hear about it later. First on our list is getting you back home", Damon says while patting Stefan on the back. With Dean and Adam both holding Sam up on their shoulders, Dean says "What makes you think you're leaving out of here alive?" Damon retorts, "Like I told you before, that wouldn't be a good choice. And before you found out I was a vamp, I think you considered me as a friend. So I'd advise you to keep it that way", he says with a smile. In Dean's mind that's not a too far fetched idea because he had already befriended a vampire before in purgatory. "Well if I ever hear anything else going down in this town, you're dead!", Dean shouts. Damon and Stefan both flee the scene.

To be continued...


End file.
